Reforged Patch Log
Patch log for the latest Reforged compatible versions. Old codes will NOT load into these versions. Version R1.04 * Better Loading Optimization * Fixed Item Requirmeent Glitch with different wields * Improved Loading Screen * Golden Compass will not be removed * Removed more Thundercap Special effects (Sound is annoying now) * Giant Spiders are actually giant * Vamp Door fixed where it could trap you inside * You can sell items to the treasurer now * Various Improvements Version R1.03 *Souls(Lumber) saved fixed *Illusion Item removal fixed *Fixed some more Special Effects *Fixed various minor issues Version R1.02 *Replaced Thunderclap ability with other special effects. *Darklords thundercap Special effect that did not delete is now removed *Switch up some more Special Effects for ones that were not working *Fixed Upgrade Ultimate Daemonic Sword *Various shallow water terrian fixes *Fishing Frogs will not get removed Version R1.01 *Fixed Issue with saving items *Fixed issue with autosave interupting channeling spells *Fixed issue with certain item such as keys being removed (Vamp Keys) *Fixed Lottery Number display *Daemonic Sword set to lvl 5 requirement *Slowly fixing and improving sounds and special effects to better suit Reforged (Thunder Clap, Some Special Effects are just missing entirely) *Sacrific/Vanquish Spells on Summoner now heals summoner. Version R1.00 Designed for Reforged The wait is over and reforged has finally come! Thank you to everyone, together let us bring in a whole new era of Daemonic Sword for many more years to come! This is only the beginning, and there is so much more work to be done. Lets make Daemonic Sword ORPG the number #1 game on warcraft 3! VERY IMPORTANT: (Code Wipe) This version will force all players to start new again please join our discord and read the annoucements to learn more. Thank you! *Revamped Save/load Codes (Smaller case letters) (Allows for smallers codes and thus more to save eventually) *Bank Vaults are now in their own seperate Building located besides the Mage Guild near Ramoria. (Center of the Mapish) *Removed a lot of Custom Models decreasing File Size of Daemonic Sword ORPG *Daemonic Sword is Compatible with both Classic and Reforged! *All work is still done in Classic Warcraft 3 Editor to allow for CrossGameplay. *Necromancer and Demon Hunter are now based on new units and may cause old saves to become messed up, or load another hero type or not work at all. *Item Fusion now located inside Temple of the One. *Ultimate Daemonic Sword now upgrades inside the Daemonic Cave where you find the Daemonic Sword. *Reforged Models still have weapons and shields. (In time Hiveworkshop will create awesome models however I still want it to be compatible with Classic / Reforged. *Some Models have not been upgraded to reforged as there is not a default model which can replace it at this time. *Reverted alot of custom models to Classic Models to enhance Reforged. *All interfering Doodads and Terrain enhanced and revamped for Reforged *Converted base terrain into Ashenvale and removed custom terrain and replaced with defaults to be suit both classic and reforged. *Removed Daemonic Bolt/Angelic Light and replaced with Angelic Speed (Haste) *Knockback/Indy knockback should cause some bonus damage when enemy slams into unpathable locations. (ei: Slams into a wall) *Revamped a lot of locations for more space and to enhance inside locations. *Esc on autosave/lockboxes should be resolved *Revamped Necromancers Unholy Frenzy into Unholy Touch. (All New you should like it a lot) *All Enchanted Gauntlets now will have Haste Ability (Faster Attack Speed) *Abyssinal Gate can now only be opened by Ancient Key *Ice Temple Revamped *All walls redone and correct size